ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hex (Classic)
Hex '''also known as '''Hexlord , is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his unmatched powers and curretly lives in a large tower like place. He has a niece named Charmcaster who is mostly with or around him because she is his brother Spellbinder 's dauther who died by Adwaita fighting him. He once possesses five magical, mystical charms called [[the Charms of Bezel |the Charms of Bezel ]],from the inter dimensional realm of Bezel, that give him the immense powers and abilities of levitation, fire, reincarnation, lightning, and luck, in addition to his own spell-casting abilities. Like all the villains of the show, he's fought Ben several times although he is more of an enemy of Gwen than he is an enemy of Ben, as he attacks her in all his appearances except Don't Drink the Water, and shows more hate and rancor towards her (when he escapes from prison in Tough Luck, he clearly states he wants to get revenge on Gwen, not Ben). 'Ben 10' In'' Lucky Girl, he attempts to steal an ancient spell book known as the "Archamada Book of Spells", dating back to the 16th century and containing powerful spells that, combined with the Charms, give the wielder unimaginable powers (revealed in an Enhanced Version that the combined powers of the Charms allow him to make the spells real). However, the Charm of Luck falls into Gwen's possession during Hex's fight with Ben, and she soon learns to utilize its power (the first hinting of Gwen's latent powers). Despite Hex's attempts to reclaim the Charm and the Book, he is eventually defeated by the Tennysons and arrested, while Gwen destroys the Charms. Hex returns in ''Tough Luck; his niece Charmcaster breaks him out of prison. Together, they search for the Keystone of Bezel, which he plans to use to recreate the other five Charms and multipl borns]]y his power tenfold. Again, Gwen gets the Keystone and is soon attacked by the pair. Hex fails again due to both the Tennysons interference and Charmcaster betraying him so she can take the Charms for herself (though she fails as well). Hex(who is revealed to have been possessed by Ghostfreak once defeated) appears in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, as a boss that Ben faces at the end of Effigy Mounds. Hex then reappears in Don't Drink the Water, having aged into an old man since his last appearance. Learning of the Fountain of Youth, he tracks it down and uses it to become immortal. However Ben, reduced to a toddler by the effects of the Fountain, uses Heatblast to try and evaporate the Fountain when, due to being taunted by Gwen, he has a tantrum and goes supernova hot, allowing him to evaporate the water, which overexposes Hex and reduces him to an infant. Hex is last seen in Charmcaster's hands, where his niece enjoys taunting him at his expense. Hex was borns]]mentioned in the Vilgax Attacks video game, by Charmcaster when she's confronted by Ben on Terradino, stating that Ben has got a lot of nerve facing her after wh at he did to her uncle, presumably referring to the Fountain of Eternal Youth. 'Ben 10: 'Alien Force He eventually come back in the third season, where it's revealed he has seemingly made up with his niece between the two series, and now lives in a tall, Japanese-style mansion where he keeps all his books of magic, including the Archamada. He has returned to his original age, and his look is m ostly the same than before, though his clothes are now fully red instead of black and red, and his face is whiter than before making it look even more like a skull. Khary Payton reprises his voice. In Time Heals, Gwen infiltrates his house to steal the Grimoire of Archamada, and, despite Paradox's warning, uses it to time travel to the past and stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and preventing Kevin's mutation. Though she succeeds, her action causes Hex to take over the world. No thanks to his magic, the Master magician knows that Gwen is responsible for the creation of this future, and tries to prevent her from turning the future back to normal. However, after a short fight against Charmcaster and a possessed Kevin, Gwen finds the prison and frees Ben who helps her get back the Grimoire of Archamada and gain enough time to go back in the past and prevent herself from changing the future. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Hex is confirmed to return in the second season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien but it is unknown when. 'FusionFall' Hex appears in Fusionfall to destory planet fuse as Ben's ally since they have a truce. His staff is a weapon for the players. Appearances 'Ben 10' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Time Heals'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that Hex will return. Video games *Hex is a mini boss in Ben 10: Protector of Earth . *Hex is the main character in Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. Trivia *It is revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that Hex is the brother of Charmcaster's father and that Hex had raised her, making him her paternal uncle. *Like Charmcaster his magical mystical powers and abilities are due to being of humans from another interdimensional world of magic and mana. *Although Hex is a master magician, he is not nearly as strong and powerful as Gwen, as he cannot use the Archamada Book of Spells without all five Charms of Bezel , while she can. *Like Dr. Animo and Zs'Skayr, Hex only appeared once in the Alien Force series. *When Hex turns into a baby at the ending scene of'' Don't Drink the Water'', he has similar looks of both Ben and Kevin. *Hex's brother was named Spellbinder, Charmcaster's father. *Dwayne McDuffie has stated that while Charmcaster's intentions were to return to Ledgerdomain and save her people, ruling the world was always Hex's goal, not hers. *Hex's hatred of Gwen makes him her Vilgax, just as Charmcaster becomes Gwen's version of Kevin in both past and future behavior. *Hex's name is pronounced the same way as the dutch word 'heks' that means 'witch'. *hex always in the original sereis always appeared with wildmutt and fourarms Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Mana Category:Archenemies Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Main Antagonists Category:Interdimensional Humans